


朝夕

by Berger21



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berger21/pseuds/Berger21
Summary: Peter说他能逃过吸血鬼是因为他躲起来了，但他没有告诉Charley的是，有一个人在其中扮演了最重要的角色





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 会有Jerry/Peter的肉体关系，可能有虐，开头完善了Peter的曾经所以博士出场比较晚，一切都处于个人脑洞，他们不属于我

那本该是一个洋溢着欢乐节日氛围的晚上。

学生们早早收拾好书包准备变装迎接万圣节夜晚的到来，他们三五成堆地讨论恶作剧怎么做才高级，分享谁家的糖果给的最多，八卦谁的扮相最亮眼——哦这个话题已经没有讨论的必要了。几个女孩子的欢呼把大家的视线拽到了男厕门口，一个身着黑色礼服红底披风的男孩似乎被吓了一跳。说实话这是Peter第一次给自己画眼妆，原本担心会不被接受，现在看起来还挺受欢迎——吸血鬼，他早就想尝试这个了，为此Peter特意做了一对尖耳朵和獠牙，本来还想做的利爪被妈妈斥责太危险而改成了黑色指甲油。男孩腼腆地笑了笑，朝大家优雅地行了一礼，更期待妈妈今晚见到他的反应了。

今夜云层密布，星光黯淡，Peter敏锐地发觉离家越近，街道就越清寂，全然没有一丝节日氛围，倒真像是传说中被诅咒的荒野小镇。这太不寻常了，是大家商量好了故意营造的氛围吗？可真是个烂主意。现在Peter只觉得自己的脚步声从后方紧跟而来，就像什么人在追赶他一样，无论如何都甩不掉。他裹紧披风停下脚步，不安在静谧中无限扩大，心脏似乎一刻不停地在胸腔耳膜间横冲直撞。黑暗中的房屋如同蛰伏的怪物，瞪着死气沉沉的眼，脑海中原本熟悉的景象瞬间变得毛骨悚然。

“哦看看吶，一个小吸血鬼。”耳道中仿佛突然钻入一条冰凉滑腻的“蛇”，全身的血液瞬间冷却。Peter僵硬地转过头，视线上移——

“还是个漂亮的小吸血鬼。”男人三十左右，身材极好，表情暧昧而残酷。他弯腰靠近，Peter发现他根本挪不了脚。惊讶间男人的手抚上了自己的上眼睑，Peter条件反射闭眼，就在那一瞬面颊上划过一丝冰凉。Peter狠狠推开男人，对方纹丝未动，自己先摔坐在地。

男人舔掉指尖的一点黑，“Nice eyeliner.” 他裂开一边嘴角，露出了猩红的獠牙，Peter使劲一抹脸——血。

“RUN! PETER, RUN!!!!!!”

Mum!!! 他一骨碌爬起来奔向声源。夜风吹过，月光从云层后不合时宜的照亮了所有藏匿的罪恶。男孩发出一声短促的抽泣，腿一软跪在了地上。他瞪着鲜血淋漓奄奄一息的母亲和一旁残缺不全仍紧攥猎枪的父亲，他想闭眼，想干呕，想尖叫，甚至想直接昏厥，醒来后只是一场梦，然而他的身体失控得什么都做不了，只会不停的抽搐痉挛。

“Run……Peter……”身后的男人一步步朝母子俩靠近，女人绝望地闭上眼睛。

利爪近在咫尺，Peter刚想闭上眼睛，一道蓝光闪过，伴随着类似于声波碰撞空气的奇怪声响和那个男人痛苦的尖叫。一股他无法理解的力量在压迫他的神经，他努力睁开眼，只捕捉到了一片飞扬的衣角和角落一个发光的蓝盒子，接着便眼前一黑，彻底失去了意识。

当第一缕曙光唤醒Peter时，他望着远处的朝阳久久没有动静，一场梦而已，Peter攥紧拳头，一场噩梦而已。这个意识在大脑里越发坚定，空气中的血腥味便越发浓厚，一点点渗透并瓦解他的幻想，逼得他只想作呕。两行泪堪堪滑落，浸湿鬓发，Peter依旧死死盯着愈发夺目的朝阳，倔强地告诉自己是阳光太刺眼。

他去了警察局，警长把他当做受惊过度而精神失常的可怜小孩；他去了学校，校长以受重大打击建议休学调整拒绝他返回学校；他去找亲戚，亲戚勉勉强强接受他却无时无刻不在用审视不祥的眼神打量他。最后他一个人回了自己已经被封锁起来的家，又被警长告知案发现场不能拿走任何东西。

“好好休息，你是重要人证，过几天会有警长询问你一些事，做好准备。”那个站在自家门口穿制服的人这样说。

Peter麻木地点点头，转身离开。

他决定逃离。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章Jerry/Peter注意！涉及未成年sex，非自愿sex，雷者请跳过  
doctor下章出场

在那之后的无数个夜晚，相同的场景总是一遍又一遍折磨着他。除了血腥死亡，那个蓝盒子，声波，大衣衣角也反复出现在Peter脑海，他找遍了资料，走过了很多城市，询问过无数人，一无所获。

离开小镇时他只有七岁，由于年龄受限，Peter想要找一份养活自己的工作并不容易。起初他过着流浪生活，受过不少好人的恩惠，也被好心的家庭收养过。然而十三岁那年，那家好心人与他记忆里最黑暗的一幕重合了——吸血鬼找上了他们或他。再一次地，他是唯一的幸存者。从那以后，他再也不敢接受任何人的帮助。他重新拿起了眼线笔，把自己打扮成社会上的人，混迹于各种远离阳光的圈子内，居然也挣得了不少钱。

第一个让他再度敞开心扉的是Jack，一个黑帮开的酒吧里认识的酒保。在酒吧打工期间难免会被遭遇各种骚扰，几乎每一次Jack在自己出手前就完美解决了所有问题，而且从来没有被找过麻烦。Peter怀疑Jack的背景也不是那么简单，但为了友谊的维持，他不说，他就不问。

然而慢慢的，这份友谊就单方面的变了质。Peter很早就知道自己是双性恋，他一直没敢告诉Jack。一天晚上Jack多喝了点酒，一把圈过Peter的肩膀拽进怀里，高声嚷嚷着以后他等出息了，看谁还敢欺负Peter。Peter推推他，半调侃半认真，“说得好像我是你的人一样。”

“你就是我的人啊。”Jack盯着Peter的眼睛，语气是全然的严肃和不容置疑。Peter明显感觉到自己脸在烧，一路顺着喉咙烧到心底，一句话都说不出来，却悄悄红了眼眶。

于是Peter决定大胆一次。他随便找了个电影碟片，邀请Jack来家里看。他做了十足的准备，沐浴，蜡烛，精油……那晚Jack却很少见的迟到了。就在Peter差点以为要被鸽时，门铃响了。

一切都按照Peter想象中的进行，在电影营造的气氛刚好时他反手握住Jack的手，然而当对方转过目光时，他瞬间把排练了无数次的台词忘到了九霄云外。

Jack也不甩开两人交叠的手，虽然心里疑惑但也只是静静等待着对方下一步动作。这为已经打退堂鼓的Peter壮起了一点胆，恼羞成怒般把Jack一把扑倒，狠狠啃上嘴唇，结果把两个人的牙齿嗑得都很痛。Jack愣了好久，直到Peter开始手忙脚乱地脱衣服时才慌忙按住，“Peter你干什么?”

“我看的每一个片子，都在幻想里面的主角是我们。Jack，I lo…….”

“No, please, don't……Sorry, Peter. ”Jack有意避开了视线交流，认真地把男孩的衬衫扣子一粒一粒系好，“我……心里有别人了。”

……Peter看着那张朝思暮想的脸却好像看陌生人一般。

“那你为什么说我是你的人了？”他竭力克制自己的声音不要抖得那么厉害，但他现在全身冰火交加，出离的愤怒和浓烈的悲伤肆意蔓延疯狂碰撞，想要找到一个出口发泄。

“I mean, I'll cover you .”

Peter觉得他快要克制不住了。“……NO, thanks.”

Jack望着跪坐在沙发一角里低着头的男孩，怔忡了片刻，喃喃道:“你染了头发?”

室内一片静谧。

“是啊。”Peter抓乱精心做的发型，晃晃脑袋:“你说金棕色更好看，我就去染了。其实我最讨厌的就是这两个颜色。”

Jack还想说些什么，却被接下来的一句打断了。“NOW, PISS OFF.”

大门关上的一刹那Peter如脱力般从沙发上滑下，也不知在冰凉的地板上做了多久，门铃再次想起时他只当时Jack忘了什么东西在这，有气无力地喊了声“come in.” 过了一会没有响动，Peter这才反应过来他还没把钥匙送出去呢。

门缝打开的一刹那Peter就后悔了，门外那股冰凉的气息是他最深的梦魇，他反手想关上门，却太迟了。四根修长苍白的指节用力扣住门沿，以Peter的力气完全抵抗不了，他绝望地呼喊:“Jack! Jack! Help me!!!”

门被巨大蛮力使劲撞开，Peter的后腰狠狠磕在桌沿上。“他是不会听见的，我的小吸血鬼。”

“我不是吸血鬼!”Peter余光寻找可以防身的工具，可惜没有什么对吸血鬼有实质伤害的武器。就在分神的时候，那男人已经上前迅速拷住了他的双手，眨眼间两人身处客厅。

“你要干什么？”Peter警惕地看着面前不准备吸血而是突然开始脱衣服的男人，一丝不祥的预感涌上心头。

“猜对了，哦顺便，我叫Jerry。”男人咧开嘴角，熟悉的残酷暧昧的笑。Peter一步步往后退，直到自己被沙发绊倒。恐惧与绝望一点点淹没神智，但他选择紧咬牙关。

“啧，别这么固执，年轻人最应该懂得变通。”Jerry掏出一小瓶红色药水，沾在指尖，一手攥住男孩下巴，一手极其缓慢地划过Peter的眉骨，眼睑，脸颊，最后是嘴唇。

“这是什么？”Peter问道，开口的一瞬间，吸血鬼便将手指塞了进去，恶意搅动这口腔，夹起舌头玩弄，Peter只能发出无意义的挣扎声，与此同时沾染上药水的皮肤开始发烫，意识也逐渐迷蒙。

“待会你会更明白的。”Jerry狠狠封住男孩嘴唇，舌尖追逐着对方的，仿佛要吸尽每一丝精气般掠夺Peter的口腔，手上把衣服尽数脱掉只留一件白衬衫。

终年嗜血的吸血鬼口腔温度甚至比人类还要高上不少，当Jerry的舌尖隔着布料碾磨上乳尖时他就已经受不了了，这个该死的吸血鬼不断用獠牙划着濡湿衬衫下颜色明显的乳晕，刺痒疼痛交织着反复折磨那一点，而另一边则被伸进衬衫的手大力揉搓捻磨，随后那只手伸向了后穴。Peter条件反射地挺腰，将一边乳头更加送往吸血鬼口中，另一边则不断摩擦着布料，刺激敏感的神经。

在此期间，Peter始终紧咬牙关，把一切喘息呻吟都咽回腹中，倔强地睁大一双眼不让生理眼泪掉下来。Jerry不屑的冷哼一声，埋头继续他的作业。

“为什么？”男孩眼神空洞，盯着天花板一点，声线抖得不成样子。

Jerry抬起头，“什么为什么。”

“三年前，你明明就是冲我来的……为什么，嘶！不杀了我……”药水和胸前的强烈刺激蒸腾他的每一寸骨血，但他一定要问清楚，一直以来对那家人的愧疚如同炼火般炙烤他，他长久的失眠，甚至一度出现幻听。如果没有Jack，可能他早被送到精神病院去了。而今晚，他再一次弄断了他的救命稻草。

吸血鬼闻言，放声大笑起来，空荡荡的房间内回荡着邪恶之声，毫不留情地摩擦Peter本就脆弱的神经。他忍无可忍，不知哪来的力气一把把吸血鬼按在沙发背上，“你觉得很好笑？！”

Jerry装模作样拿掌根摁了摁眼睛，“我是在心疼你啊，可怜的男孩。”他好整以暇地向后靠去，一只手搭在沙发背上，“你本该在七岁就变成我的同类的，那天意外出现的男人救了你，并在你身上留下了……什么狗屎标记，我他妈才不关心，那玩意使你就像个烙铁，吸血鬼碰不了你。”

那晚的蓝光，蓝盒子……Peter瞳孔紧缩，原来是他……

“那为什么你……”

“哦可惜，他是个大忙人，显然不能护你一辈子。那个标记在你十六岁以后就没作用了，所以现在，你还不是依然沦为我的掌上玩物。”Jerry得意地勾起嘴角，不知何时绕到身后的手探进Peter后穴，突如其来的刺激令他扬起脖颈露出脆弱的喉结。吸血鬼一口咬住，异常耐心的吮吸啃噬。

“没有人能帮你了，我的小吸血鬼。”Jerry重新把Peter压回身下，略微一扯白衬衫便化为碎片。吸血鬼的舌一路舔吻过颈，肩，胸，最后停留在Peter小腹打转，留下一圈圈湿粘的痕迹，同时手指在后穴用力扣旋按压，搅动里面的肠液体液发出一阵阵水声。很快穴口涌出一股股清亮的液体，润湿了大腿和下腹毛发。吸血鬼还嫌不够，张口含住了毛发间那根阳物，恶意拿牙齿磕那两个球，舌尖描绘过每一条筋络，极富技巧地舔舐吮吸，再加上手指时不时在后穴的发力，主动抽送着逐渐滚烫变硬的阴茎。

下身前后夹击使Peter的忍耐力濒临崩溃，更加脆弱的是他的心理防线，今晚他的一切都崩塌了，阳光从不在他身上长久停留，眼前永远是重重迷雾，完全看不到未来的路。从药水粘上皮肤那一刻起，他的脑子就一团混，不断有声音在蛊惑他服从，服从他身上这个吸血鬼。现在他的每一个细胞，每一道血管每一丝毛发都在不争气的渴望吸血鬼，他觉得孤独而害怕，连自己都背叛了自己，这么一想更加委屈，泪水便止不住地涌出，自暴自弃般大声呻吟。Jerry明显很满意这个效果，愈发卖力的舔弄扣弄。在濒临射精的一刹那，他松口站起，精液喷洒得胸口满是。

“舔干净。”吸血鬼向男孩发出命令。

此刻Peter的眼睛完全变成了红色，他扭着腰迎合还在后穴的手指的角度趴在Jerry胸口，像只奶猫一样乖巧地舔掉了所有精液。粉红的舌尖一缩一伸，使Jerry情不自禁地抽出后穴的手指递到Peter唇边，小猫同样一丝不苟地完成的极其认真，末了甚至舔了舔Jerry的手心，完全是一副发情的样子。

“婊子。”Jerry扬手狠狠在白皙的臀肉上拍了一巴掌，Peter吃痛，臀部狠狠一缩，更多的液体冒出，滴到沙发上晕开一圈圈水渍。平白无故挨了打，Peter抬起眼睛委委屈屈，又不敢说什么，Jerry扬扬下巴，对方立刻会意，拉下吸血鬼的内裤，一根巨大无比的坚硬物什便拍到脸上。

似乎被尺寸吓到了，Peter犹豫了半天，几次张口又不知该怎么做，最后Jerry等的不耐烦了掐住Peter下颌，在对方吃痛张口的一瞬塞进去一个头。“慢慢吞，全部吞下。”

Peter点点头，很认真卖力的打开口腔，灵活的舌头竭力取悦吸血鬼，显然卓有成效。Jerry一手扣住Peter后脑勺，时不时往前向更深处顶弄，Peter反射性干呕却更刺激对方，阴茎涨得越来越大越来越烫，而Jerry逼Peter给他深喉的次数越来越频繁。终于吸血鬼小腹抽动了几下，Peter想要退开，被更用力的扣住后脑，精液一股脑尽数灌入Peter食管，一波又一波，剩下的洒在男孩头发，脖颈，胸膛上，画面淫靡不堪。

不等Peter缓过劲来，Jerry便把Jerry一把推倒在沙发上，刚释放过得阴茎猛的刺入洞口，一插到底。Peter一声尖叫，紧接着是野兽般毫无章法节奏的撞击，用尽吸血鬼最原始最野蛮的力量，响亮的撞击声拍打声水声响成一片，还有男孩一声高过一声的尖叫哭喊和断断续续的求饶。而这一切吸血鬼都置若罔闻。不知道过了多久，也不知道射了多少次，当Jerry终于心满意足地停下时，身下的男孩已经完全晕了过去，身上没有一处完好，每一个房间的每一个角落都留下了两人的精液体液汗液涎液。Jerry不关心现在外面是傍晚还是白昼，这有什么关系呢？反正这个男孩以后都别想再见到阳光了。


End file.
